tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 4th, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
Invisible note to the reader - ever since Spike began journaling at age 9, he's written his mother. If asked, he would say he's agnostic - spiritually, but the ritual of writing to his departed mother has established a calming ritual that he has taken well into adulthood. Dear Mom: Sorry it's been so long since I've last written. I know I try to at least do a 'once a month' update on things. Here's the speed-round summary: We won back Autobot City . Except now, dad , Megan , and I are at the Ark, because it isn't safe for any of us to return to Autobot City. That reporter I told you about, she's staying a few nights in the Ark to finish up her New Yorker profile on us. That's right - in a few months, you're going to be in the New Yorker. That elder Autobot I've written about - Alpha Trion (or A3) - unfortunately, he died. He died doing what he always did - protect those who couldn't protect himself themselves. That bastard Starscream killed him - to bring back Megatron . That's right - I forgot to tell you - for a few glorious weeks, we were living with the idea that Megatron was dead. But many of us - myself included, couldn't even muster up any enthusiasm - because we had a feeling that someone even more powerful is on the horizon. And we were right. His name is Galvatron . But it seems like Prime and Megatron may be teaming up to defeat this Galvatron. Just as long as I'm not attending Prime's funeral, I'm fine with the result. Alpha Trion gave me an artifact to bury. I fully believe he gave this to me because in the hands of any Autobot, a Decepticon may be able to find it. Whereas a human - well, we're usually ignored or written off. We're too sentimental. Which...I decided to use in our favor. I chose to bury said artifact (at least temporarily) in the last place we all were before you left us. I could overhear you guys talking about maybe having another kid, and I remember you cracking up a few times at the movie (Flash Gordon) because it was so bad it was actually awesome. Fun times. And now the secret to Cybertron's survival (ok, I may be overstating that) is in the same place that made that memory. I can't begin to explain my feelings about A3's departure. Even though I didn't know him that well, he still FELT like a grandfather. A very wise grandfather. But an aloof one at that. I'm taking a few EDC folks to the funeral/memorial. I'm sad, but I'm not exactly grieving. Probably because I keep hearing different things. He's dead. He's 'merged' into a higher consciousness. He's now contained in Vector Sigma and immobile. Hell, in that case, I was immobile for almost seven months after Frenzy nearly killed me. But that didn't mean I was dead. So... I guess it won't sink in until the memorial service. Jumal is coming back soon. I know he will be critical at our human rights record (lackluster 2014, despite doing plenty for the ebola epidemic). I keep hearing your voice with Jumal's protests. "If you can tell me you have done all you can to ensure those who are under oppression's thumb that the Autobots have done all they can, then, there's nothing else you can do." Except I KNOW we haven't done as much as we could ... or should. Family... dad's doing good - I mean he's doing well (I know you're a stickler for grammar). His periods of confusion are greatly reduced when he's back in the Ark. He moves around with a purpose that I just don't see as much in Autobot City. Megan is growing - and absolutely loves the Ark. She showed that great three-year-old tempermental side at Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron 's. Judy - being her usual passive aggressive self, didn't say anything, but I could almost hear her... "PLEASE discipline your child." Buster ...seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth. I think later this year, you will be calling your youngest son "professor Witwicky" - as it looks like he MAY get his doctorine/doctoral? He's either buried in research, or writing a book...or something else. I know - I know - I should reach out to him more. OK - that's all for now. It's almost 10 p.m. - I can barely keep my eyes open. Category:Blog posts